Evil from the Beyond
by HardKoreKid
Summary: Read the story, summary inside!
1. Sonic EXE

**Hey guys. I had this idea while I was in church (thanks god!) Basically we have my OC (Edge) he is a Spirit Fighter. A Spirit Fighter battles ghost, demons, etc. and decides whether they go to heaven or hell. He will be helped by a priest. (Not gonna tell you! :P) So kick back, relax. and enjoy his first encounter... With Sonic. Exe...**

* * *

**Encounter 1: Sonic. Exe**

**Info:**

**Paranomacy: Possession**

**Priority level: (1 being least important, 10 being most important) 9**

**Begin log:**

As I walk up to the location of where Sonic has been ID'ed, I open my watch, showing a picture of me, Tails, and Knuckles at my birthday before the killings. Tails and Knuckles didn't deserve to die, I don't give a fuck about Eggman, but my friends will be avenged. I pop the blood pack I got from the blood bank and drew a diamond. "Can you feel the sunshine?" As I said that Tails Doll appeared and looked at me. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I pull out the Chaos and Super Emeralds. "This needs to be done TD." He nodded and I went into Ultimate Edge mode. My cellphone rang.

"What?"

"Do you really plan on doing this alone?"

"Come as back up, when the loud noises stop, get ready to send him to hell."

"Got it."

As I walked into the warehouse I see two red pupils stare right into me and TD. "**Ah finally a**** challenge!" **Sonic dove at me and I side-stepped it and slammed him into the ground.

Me and TD continued to slash and smash Sonic until Sonic grabbed TD. He ripped him apart and I drew him back before Sonic could send his soul to the bowls of hell.

I continued to wear him down. Then I felt the demon lose power, it was time to end this, I let him hit me and fall out of Ultimate mode. He stood over me with that sick smile. **"Any last** words?" I smile back. "Just four... Shadow now!" I jumped and Shadow hit him with a rune that send the demon back where it belongs. I got my trusty pistol. I fired a normal clip into his chest and got out some golden bullets. One's that I had blessed by a preacher. I fired those in his head. "Game, set match." You have been avenged my friends...

**End log:**

**Mission summary.**

**Mission: Passed.**

**Spirit destination: Hell**

**I am a Spirit Fighter, my work has just begun...**

* * *

**And that is Evil from the Beyond. All rights go to SEGA. This series is based apon Urban Myths and Creepypastas, If you have a Creepypasta or legend that you think would be good, let me know, I'll think about it**

**Fav, follow, review, Shoot Sonic while he sleeps, whatever**

**We are the ones you should be fearing...**

**HKK**


	2. Split Mouth Woman

**Hello! I found a new legend that I will be using in this story, to let everyone know now, yes I will be using Slenderman, but not now, you will know when, Good luck...**

* * *

**Name: Split Mouth Woman**

**Paranormacy: Troubled Spirit**

**Legend: A beautiful, young wife has an affair then taunts her impotent husband with details. The husband becomes enraged, grabs a pair of scissors, and mutilates his wife. After slitting his wife's mouth from ear to ear, the husband asks "Who will find you beautiful now?" Now, the woman roams Japan, a surgical mask over her face to hide her horrific visage. If you meet her, the Split-Mouth woman will remove the mask and ask "Watashi kirei?" (Am I pretty?) If you answer no, then she stabs you to death with a large pair of scissors. If you say yes, then the Slit-Mouth Woman will let you live. But before she lets you go she'll carve your face up so you will have to go through life with similar mutilations.**

**Priority: 7**

**Begin Log:**

I looked at the report, she was a murderer, mostly of children, so I knew when it came time to investigate, I would need to be a child, so I went with Shadow to Tikal's, she knew how to make potions, maybe she could make one to turn me into a kid. So I ask Tikal about it. "Yes I can do that for you, in fact I have some in stock. When you want to change back use it again!" I took the blue-bottle and Shadow and I set off for Japan. Shadow went off somewhere and I was left alone in my kid form. I wandered about the crowd. Then a pure white woman with a surgical mask on comes my way. "You poor thing, do you need somewhere to stay?" Got ya.

"Yes please." She took me to an apartment, my guess her place of death. "Am I pretty?" Here comes the moment of truth. "Yes you are very pretty." She takes off her mask, showing her mouth split from ear to ear, showing every single got damn tooth. "How about now?" Time to gamble. I hugged her. "You poor thing... No one deserves that kind of punishment." She was taken aback. "Why are you being nice to me?" I look up. "Every one is beautiful, but some take it from others." She gave me her scissors. I put them in the sink and said something that may have made her afterlife. "I can heal you." Her eyes shot up. "Really? You would help someone who tried to kill you?" "Yes, everyone deserves a second chance." I told her to sit down. I frank the potion and went back to my normal form, she didn't say anything. I think she just wanted this torture to end. I pulled the Chaos emeralds out of my bag. "Chaos emeralds hear me! Heal this woman!" The emeralds spun around her at light speed. She put her hand on her face. It was back to normal now. I clean off the scissors. "Take these, these are your key to the afterlife." She bowed. "Thank you Spirit Fighter, for everything..." I told Shadow the mission was complete. On the way home I thought of one thing. Demons, Spirits, what would be next, Some fucktard killer with a hook?

**Log end.**

**Mission Complete**

**Destination: Heaven**

**I am the Spirit Fighter, my work is far from done.**

* * *

**And that's Chapter 2**

**Fav, follow review PM**

**We are the ones you should be fearing...**

**HKK **


	3. Bloody Mary

**Before I forget, I own nothing but Edge and the storyline. Now as I talk to you I think of all the legends, from Momo to The Hook, from Bloody Mary to Slenderman, I'm here to devise the storys and show you how our Spirit Fighter friend handle it, enjoy.**

* * *

**Log 3: Bloody Mary**

**Paranormacy: Troubled Spirit**

**Crimes: Murder, mostly thrillseekers**

**Legend: If you don't know the legend, that's really, really sad, but lets give you a summary.**

**A woman who was killed during childbirth now haunts the mirrors of the world, if you say Bloody mary or Mary Worth, I took your baby, three/ 13 times, she will fuck you up. (There are many different versions of this story, but this will be the one I'm using in the story)**

**Priority: 9.5**

**Log Begin:**

* * *

As I look out into the wide open space, I sighed, as a Spirit Fighter I'm not allowed to go vigilante, I have to wait to be supplied a mission, I kinda miss when I was a rookie, jobs were weekly, usually stuff you see on Ghostbusters. Then I sit up and I see Espio walk up to me, I was kinda happy to see him, he handed me an envelope. "Here is your mission, be careful on this one." He warned and disappeared. I open the envelope.

Bloody Mary. The last four Spirit Fighters who went after the dead mother ended up getting dragged into the mirror. I needed to be careful. I thought of ways to free her, then I thought, why not try a church mirror? A ghost can't go through holy items. We will see...

It became dark in the church I was in. Time to see if I'm right. "Bloody Mary... Bloody Mary... Bloody Mary." I saw her face try to come out of the mirror, but she was stuck. At least that worked. "Why do you torment me?" She wailed. "Miss calm down." "I'LL KILL YOU!" I pick up the mirror. "Then who will take you to your child?" She became calm and quiet. "Y-you can take me to Eric?" I nod. "I'll let you out of the mirror if you promise not to try to kill me, that way I can take you to your son." She nods in agreement, I put out my hand. She grabbed it and out of the mirror came Bloody Mary. She was a blood-red hedgehog, my guess is she wasnt always blood-red.

We went to the graveyard. I went to the grave, it said "RIP Eric Worth: May he be reunited with his creator." I dug up the grave and I grabbed the skeleton of Eric. "Take this, it's your key to heaven." She took her baby and she started to disappear. "Thank you Spirit Fighter, good luck on your quest. Lo-" She was gone. I walked silently back out of the graveyard, my work is done

?: Just you wait weakling, you shall suffer for what you did...

* * *

**Mission: Complete**

**Destination: Heaven**

**Notes: When leaving the graveyard, I felt a dark presence, my work is far from done there.**

**HKK**


	4. Jet EXE

**Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm going to try a new thing, a new legend, adding on to Sonc EXE, this wont be the best idea, but I'm gonna try, cool?**

* * *

**Name: Jet EXE**

**Paranormacy: See Sonic EXE**

**Priority:9**

**Begin Log**

* * *

I was relaxing at home, watching Family Guy, just as it was getting to the good part, the news kicked on. "Breaking news! Wave the Swallow and Storm the Albertoss have been found dead at the docks. No evidence was found linking to the murder." I was kinda sad, seeing Wave and Storm dead. Then I got an idea. I pulled out my phone. "Tikal, do you know how to bring people back to life?" I could hear her gasp over the phone, like she was offended. "Of course, but first I have a mission for you." Of course she does. "Fine what's up?" "Go to where Wave and Storm were killed, then look for the culprit." This should be interesting.

As I look around the crime scene, I see the one thing that tells me everything I need to know. I see Wave and Storm's bodys, drained of color, coated in blood, like how Tails and Knuckles. Then my blood turned cold. Son..of..a..bitch. **"Time for my revenge Spirit Fighter!" **I turn, I see Jet with the same red eyes as Sonic had. He sped at me, I dodged. This fucker wont give up!

My main goal now? Take his board. He sped at me again, he had a scythe! I timed it just right, and unleashed a wave of EMP, he fell off his board, I took it, and broke it. That's problem one solved. He still had the scythe. He hacked and slashed at me, I got multiple cuts from the scythe. "**Come on Spirit Fighter, FIGHT ME!" **I thought of Tails and Knuckles, then took a quick look at Wave and Storm. I palm Jet in the chest, he went backwards. He dropped the scythe. We both ran at it, but he got to it first, I was on my back and he had it against my neck. **"I am god!"** My legs wrapped around it and flipped him around. I cut off Jet's head. I got down on my knees. Then I took the demon, and sealed in my mind.

Edge's mind: "**What did you do?**" "I sealed you in my mind demon, for as long as I walk the Earth, as long as I breath, you will not harm anyone anymore!"

* * *

**Log End**

**Mission Complete**

**Destination: None of these**

**Notes: Sealed inside my mind, if I die, God help us all**

* * *

**Next episode will be rebirth**

**HKK**


	5. Rebirth

**Today I will go through the Rebirth process, if you don't understand that, you'll find out.**

* * *

**Mission: Rebirth of those who were dealt the wrong hand**

**success rate: 70%**

**People being brought back:4**

**Begin log**

* * *

"Can you explain why we are all here?" Silver whined as we sat down at a large table. I looked around and saw Charmy and Cream. "No matter what happens, you can't scream or cry." They looked at each other "Why?" Charmy asked. "You'll see. Is everyone here Shadow?" I looked around making sure. "Yes." This wasnt gonna be easy, but who said any of my jobs were easy. "Now you all know about the Sonic and Jet EXE murders?" Once I said that, Cream and Rouge broke down in tears. I slam my hand down on the table, scaring the shit out of almost everyone. "SHUT THE FUCK UP! I saw their mutilated bodies and even saw Knuckles killed, once I got over there, you got no FUCKING ROOM TO CRY!" Everyone was silent, I pulled the sheet off the table. "These are submission dummies sir." Cream said. I don't fucking understand, why does she only call me sir? "Why arent you doing it with their original bodies?" Vector asked. "If I used the original bodies, there would be chaos, and the demon inside my head would go apeshit and kill the rest of you." No one said anything after that. "Shadow start the ritual." Right, first everyone join hands."

"Do I really have to hold hands with THAT?" Alicia said pointing at Victor. "Espio your girl is being a bitch again-" I shot them a look so dark, not even space could match that motherfucker. _"Deus solus potest revocare possis qui indigne ad inferos virtute tua per eas ad nos!"_ Shadow had started the ritual, if we screw up, we could risk a major demon outbreak. _"Ubi corpora eorum ad corpus et animus fiat injuria ultra blasphemaverunt."_ It was my turn, now to go from Latin to the language my ancestors taught me. "בואו ארור לתחייה בשמו הקדוש שלך, אמן." Their souls raised out of the ground and the house shook, I saw each soul go into all the bodies. Lets see if we were succsessful. "Tails?" Cream asked. "Ugggh, what happened, and why the hell am I chained to the table?" "TAILS!" Cream hugged him like no tomorrow, I cut him loose, I could feel that this was the real Tails. I looked at Knuckles. "What?" I raised up a picture of the Master Emerald. "Ok." I raised up a picture of it in Rouge's apartment. "Rouge, I can't even be dead for a day and you somehow manage to steal the master emerald?" She sighed. "It's good to have you back Knucklehead." I look at Wave's body. "What's the square root of pi?" I made DAMN sure that none of the demons in hell knew this one. "1.77245385091" I look at Tails. "Yep she's right!" I look at Storm, he was sound asleep. Fuck... "Storm wake up you lazy fuck!" "But Wave I am awake!" I look at Silver. "Storm?" Silver looked at me. "Yeah, what about me?" I slam my fist on Storm's body. "Goddamn it did I not say not to touch the bodies!?" They all look at me. "No." Damn it. Now we gotta fix this.

* * *

**End log**

**Mission successful**

**Notes: I'm gonna strangle Silver later...**

* * *

**To figure out what the hell they are saying, go to google translate and copy and paste this shit.**

**Review, fav, follow, go slam a cold drink and relax**

**HKK**


	6. Hospital

**Hello my good friends, we are going to have a lot of fun arnt we?**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Mission: Escape the Hospital**

**Succsess rate: 30%**

**Begin Mission**

* * *

As I wake up looking at the heart moniter, I try to rack through my mind.

I was with Shadow the night before, we were playing Halo onlineand winning. Then Alicia and Espio walked in. "Im borrowing your bike Edge." I throw my keys behind me and Alicia caught them. "If I find any scratchs on the motherfucker, you will never see the light of day again." Too late, they are already out the door. I heard a knock, then I went to the door, that's the last thing I remember.

A nurse runs in and puts me back under. Then I wake up again, above me is a red hedgehog and a pure white hedgehog. Mary and Split Mouth. They were unhooking me. "W-why?" Mary smiles, "Because you deserve to be free, you freed us, we freed you, we are even." I stand up and put on my gloves. I run out of the room, right behind me is a white creature, looks kinda like Sliver when he hasnt ate enough. He looked llike Edward Scissorhands, Rake. As the Rake ran towards me I turned and shot a stun shot, then fired a bullet. He shattered into dust. I scooped it up, this createn will come in handy one day. I look at the video camera, flip it off, and start running. I look at Mary, who was hovering above me. "Who runs this place?" She gulped, I knew that wasnt a good thing. "Slenderman." Ah Slendy, the kingpin of the beyond, the motherfucker who tests me every god forsaken day. Soon I will get him, but not now. I run around trying to look for an exit. "So Mary, why does Slenderman bring them here?" "It's so he can play his sick little mind game, he puts them in a coma, goes in their head, kills them, then lets the demons take thier bodies." Sick motherfucker.

I see the entrance. I look at Mary, she was kinda pretty. "Well thanks for everything Mary." She hugged me. "Thank you Spiri- Edge. If only I could come with you." Then I got a retarded idea, I pull out a Sharpie and draw a symbol on her. Just as we are about to leave, damn doors locked!

We run and while we are doing this every camera I see I think that twisted son of a bitch is watching us run. Eventually we run out of doors. "Fuck this!" I grab Mary's hand, and I jump out the window, at least that worked. As we got up Mary got up slowly. "Ow that hurt.. Wait, I can feel... Im alive!" Then I remember Split Mouth Woman, had she not gone back to heaven, she would have gotten her second chance. Oh well. I take Mary back to my house and I think: How am I gonna explain this?

* * *

**Mission complete**

**Demons killed: Rake, several unimportant ones, ect**

**Rake: Sealed in a summon scroll.**

**Others: Sent to hell.**

**Notes: Slendy, i won this round, motherfucker we aint done yet!**

**HKK**


	7. Little Angels Day Care

**Hello everyone, now while you sit down and read this story, and you have a drink, be very cautious, someone could be trying to act like a murderer. Think about it.**

* * *

**Mission: Get justice for the children of Little Angels Day Care Center**

**Reason: Their souls still haunt this earth due to the horrible way they had died, Mother Anne, the killer is still at large, my job? Track her down and bring her to the place where she had done wrong.**

**Success rate unknown.**

**Begin log.**

* * *

As I look up from my book, I see a bunch of small kids from across the street playing. I smile. Youth, something that everyone only gets once, then I remember that the mailman came today. I go outside and see that my next mission is here. "Sorry kids I have to go to work." "Can TD watch us Mr. Edge?" One of the smaller kids asked. "Sure." So I get out a bit of blood and sure enough TD pops out. He starts to play with the kids, he always did love to work with kids. **(I already know what some of you are thinking, yeah leave your kids with a homicidal doll and a guy who kills demons for a living, yep! Stop complaining!) **

Ah Little Angels, used to walk by there every day to go work for GUN. The day after I left is the day Mother Anne killed all those kids. Now I have to set them free. I walk up to the day care with Mary. I look at her. "What?" "They are your people." She frowned. "What does that mean?" I sigh. "You know how MJ went through so much plastic surgery he turned white, but was still black?" "Yeah." "It's the same thing!"

Mary went up to the children. Her red fur flowing in the breeze. All the kids were asking her questions, then I blew a whistle. "Thank you, now I need a description of Mother Anne." The kids flooded me with the same description. I blew the whistle again. I showed them the picture. "Is this correct?" The kids coward in front of the picture. Yeah I got it right. The kids waved good-bye and I went into the building of the murder. Mary was confused. "Why are we in here?" "We need evidence, something she touched so we can track her." Tikal is able to enhance a bloodhounds tracking ability to the point where we can track the culprit to the ends of the planet. Then I found a note, the same note that was photographed at the crime scene. It said " All the little angels have gone to heaven." Yeah right. I grabbed it and Mary and I got out of there.

At Tikal"s: Tikal is an amazing mind reader, we get to her place, she already has a bloodhound and a pair of handcuffs. "If only Wal-Mart was like this!" Mary looked at me and asked: "Why do we need a bloodhound? Why can't we ask Alicia to do it?" "Because Alicia would kill us and she is too busy, plus she doesn't really like me." Tikal gave Mary a necklace and pushed me out. I see... girl talk.

With the Girl's (Mary's POV): "Hey Tikal, why did you..." She cut me off. "Why? Why do you like him?" It took me a bit to figure out she was talking about Edge. "He saved me from my own demons, he brought me back to life, I can't help it if I'm in love." She simply nodded and shoved me out the door.

(Back to Edge): Mary and I walked along with the bloodhound following Anne's scent. Everytime I look at Mary she would look down and blush. "You like me don't you?" Her head shot up and her face was on fire. "...Yeah..." I grabbed her and hugged her. She hugged me back, almost to the point where it crushed my ribs, I didn't care. Then the bloodhound barked making us jump. "Right mission at hand."

He stopped, we were in front of a house. I look at Mary. "You ready?" She nodded. I kicked down the door and we both ran into the house. "Over here!" Mary had Anne in the handcuffs, out cold. "Not bad." We walked back to the day care. I found a hose and sprayed her with it. "Oh, why you little brat!" I pushed her onto the playground. The children all started to push her to hell, soon all that was left was her glasses. THe children were gone. I turn to Mary and she kissed me right there! I kissed her back. I havent felt love since my parents died. "I love you..." I look at her. "I know."

* * *

**Mission Complete.**

**Culprit destination: Hell**

* * *

**Well everyone that's it, if you have a problem with what I do, PM me, we can talk about it.**

**HKK**


	8. The Final Battle

**Wow, it's been a while hasn't it? After college I promised myself I'd come back and finish what I started, but trust me, if I can think it, Im going to try writing it, enjoy the fight of Edge's Life**

* * *

**Mission: Kill Slender Man**

**Priority: 10**

**Notes: I have to do this alone, even if he kills me, I have one last trick up my sleeve.**

**Log Start**

* * *

When I woke up this morning I felt an eerie feeling. As I took a shower I couldn't help but fell I was being watched. Then it all hit me like a ton of bricks.

It was time. After my shower I got dressed and wrote something that might be my final note. After I finished I threw it onto the table and walked out the door.

**About 10 min later with the rest of the gang...**

"Hey Tails, Knuckles come look at this!" Shadow said as he looked onto the note with fear and irritation. "What does it say." Mumbled Knuckles through his toothbrush.

"Dear Everyone,

You all have been great friends to me. Shadow you were like a brother to me, stay the way you are. Knuckles, Tails, you guys keep your girls happy, don't ever give up. Espio take good care of you and Alicia. And Vector... if I die, lay the $20 you owe me on my grave, if not Ill be back for it later. Mary, I love you.

Half as long twice as bright,

Edge"

"Look we gotta stop him, whatever he's doing." Shadow yelled as they all rushed out the door.

**Back to Edge...**

I took a look up, the cemetery. I knew that I'd come back here eventually. As I looked at the graves of my parents, I heard muffled breathing. "Well looks like it's just you and me." I said looking Slender straight in the eye... face... no face I guess? "You poor fool. After I kill you, you will make a perfect chair." Slender struck at me with his tentacles. I dodged many of them. I pulled out a weapon that my father had given me for this very day. "Son here is the family weapon, its very powerful and has only a few shots, use it only in a time of need..." I grabbed the spear my father gave me. Slender started to chuckle. "How is that toothpick supposed to beat me?" I pushed a little button on the spear and I bullet zoomed out and struck him in the fa- no face.

After a short reload I ran right at Slender, we traded blows many times and I even got the upper hand at some points, then he stabbed me it the heart with his tentacles. "I told you Spirit Fighter you couldn't win." I slumped to the ground. As I saw the world around me go black, I hit the top of my hand, the release mechanism. "Get him." **"GLADLY!"** I felt myself go into Dark Edge, but I didn't care, it gave me more time to figure out how Im going to do what I really want to do. As we began to clash again we were dead even, neither one of us gaining the upper hand. Eventually the demon in me got tired and I reverted back to normal me. I collapsed, that form always does take away a lot of my energy. "Such a shame." Said Slender, he walked away, not even worthy of a kill blow? "I'll show you" The chaos emeralds I had were going crazy! I went into Super Edge mode and we continued to fight. "EDGE!" I heard a scream from behind me, then I saw Shadow come into my vision. I was rather pissed that they just didn't let me go, but I was also happy, they do care. All of my friends behind me, cheering me on. I felt as powerful as ever, then I ran out of rings. Slender impaled me once more, I smiled a great big smile. "Got ya." I stuck a demon tag on him, causing him to fall into the seal. We all heard his screams. Then once he was inside, I saw a hand come out of the ground and pull it under, causing an explosion. My vision began to fade. "Mission...Complete..."

**Mary's POV:**

"Edge, no don't die one me!" I said trying to heal him. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "He's gone Mary." Shadow bent down and shut his eyes. "We will have his funeral tomorrow." We all walked away, I was still crying but I was happy, Edge would finally be forever happy.

* * *

**Wow that was really long! Well I will have the funeral up next time!**

**Mission complete.**

**Slender destination: Hell**

**RIP Edge, the best there is, the best there was, and the best there ever will be.**

**I own nothing but Edge and Mary and the story.**


	9. The Funeral

**I guess this is the end of this story isn't it? I'll have new ideas soon.**

**The Funeral.**

* * *

"Why did he have to die?" Mary asked as the gang pulled up to the graveyard. "With everything that he has done, he lived a long time past his due date." Shadow said as they all got out. They found Edge's coffin. Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and Espio all grabbed the coffin, Silver grabbed the tombstone.

**(What did you think they'd have a normal funeral? IF you read this story you know that's not happening!)**

Silver placed the tombstone into the sand and the others loaded up the coffin into a ballista. "Do any of you have any last words for your dead friend?"

Shadow stood up and grabbed the mic. "Edge you were like my brother. You helped us all even when it would hurt you. No matter what happened you cared for us all in our times of need, even killed a demon twice and revived our friends, even though you KNEW it would shorten your life, you were a good friend, I'll miss you brother." After he finished Shadow and Amy put roses on his coffin, one black, one pink.

Knuckles stood up next. "Man if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be talking right now. You brought me back from death, after that... thing killed me and Tails, I remember your grandfather's words when you were on a mission "He will grow up to be great one day, at the cost of everything." You gave your life and risked it, day in and day out, just to make sure these people would be able to live in peace. I'll miss you old friend." Knuckles put a red rose on his grave with Rouge, hers being white

Tails walked up there. "I never thought I'd see this day, I always believed I would die before Edge" "You did" "Shut up Vector. Anyway we knew each other since we were kids, with those electric power he had, he was a powerhouse, if only he was able to use them on demons, he'd still be here. Half as long, twice as bright old friend." Tails put an orange rose up there and cream put a cream colored rose with his.

Finally Mary walked up, already in tears. " I was doomed to damnation, but he saved me from it, I was just planning at leaving it at that, but I fell in love, I wanted to be with him forever, but damn you fate! Damn you Slender! I damn both of you! Why did you take him from me..." She walked off a put a scarlet rose up there and put the mic down on the coffin.

They all started to walk away.

"Thump, thump thump."

Mary stopped. "Did you guys hear that?" "Mary your imagining things, let him go."

"Thump...Thump... Thump."

Mary had a split thought, then ran right at the coffin, she pulled out her ax and smashed through the wood. "Be careful you might kill someone." Edge sat up and was greeted by hugs and a kiss from Mary. "now I only have one question, what dumbass thought I'd be a good idea to have a close-casket funeral?" Vector slowly crept away. "VECTOR!" Edge blew out of the coffin and started after Victor, electric ball in hand. "Some things never change..."

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this story, Ill be starting new stuff soon, See ya!**


End file.
